


Harry Potter-Strictly Style!

by ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Claudia's nice tho, Crossover, Ginny's Pregnant, I'm Sorry, Multi, Tess is rude, They dance, they date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime/pseuds/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime
Summary: Harry Potter is an actor, famous for appearing in the movie series "Daniel Radcliffe." When he joins the show for washed up celebrities, with his friend  Seamus, he has no idea what he's in for. (Seamus does, but that's a different story)Updates will be every Sunday!





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 Harry stared at his phone. His finger hovered over the little blue icon with an envelope on it. If he pressed that button, he would find out if the BBC thought he was washed up enough to come on their show.  
Harry lived with his friend Ron, both being actors who had found their way in life from being in a movie series entitled Daniel Radcliffe. They hadn't had any other roles since, but had always been in the limelight, just in the corner of fame.  
Harry opened his emails and was immediately shocked by an image of a smiling woman. She had peroxide blonde hair, and Harry could tell from the picture that she was going to be annoying. Next to her in the picture was a slightly shorter woman, who had an all - black theme going on. She was smirking slightly, and Harry knew that she would be a nice person to hang out with.

As Harry scrolled down the page, he wondered who his partner would be. Would they be one of the long term pros, or someone new? Would they be better at Latin or Ballroom? Would they be able to teach him? And, most importantly, were they hot?  
Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention to the contract that was laid out on his phone screen. He skimmed through it quickly, only pausing at the small print, knowing that that was what would contain the important information that his agent wouldn't be bothered to look through. A particular sentence caught his eye. There would be two male pairings, and one female, so that the show could appeal to other viewers. Harry was bi, but it had never really come up in public, and, as he had next to no fans, he figured it didn't really matter if he got a male or female pro.

 As Harry got lost in his musings, the doorbell rang. Harry opened the door, to find his old friend Seamus Finnegan. Seamus had been an art director at the Daniel Radcliffe set, and had gotten an Oscar for his amazing work.  
"Hey mate, you find out who your partner is yet?" Seamus asked.  
"My partner?" Harry asked. "I just found out I'm in Strictly. Wait, when did you find out about it, then?"  
Seamus walked into Harry's flat, and sat down on the couch.  
"I found out about a month ago, and I found my partner last night. I can already tell this show is going to be fixed. You got any beer?"  
As Harry got a Guinness from the fridge, he wondered who Seamus' partner would be. He asked when he came back.  
"Some guy named Dean. He dated your friend, Jenny, right?" Seamus replied.  
"It's Ginny," Harry replied, a little irritated that Seamus didn't remember one of his closest  friend's name. "I don't remember Dean. She must have dated him when I was filming."  
"So, 10 years ago" Seamus joked.  
"I get plenty of work!"Harry answered.  
"Yeah, right, mate. Tell me why you're doing Strictly again?"  
"Who's doing Strictly?"Ron came in smiling ear to ear. His suit was a bit messy, with his tie undone, and his hair was more messy than Harry's own, if that were possible.  
"Hey Seamus, didn't notice you!"  
"Ron," Seamus asked, "You haven't seen Hermione by any chance, have you?"  
"How could you tell?" Asked Ron, a bit surprised.  
"The tie was a good indicator. Harryand I are doing Strictly this year. I managed to get your sisters ex for a partner" Said Seamus.  
"Really? If he cheated on her, step on his feet as much as you want. Hey Harry, mind getting me a beer?"


	2. Twins? Names? Dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out lots of things. Ginny's having a baby, maybe plural, Romione is, like, a thing, and that some people cannot be googled.

Harry hummed to himself as he got his mail. It had been two weeks since Seamus had found out who his partner was("He's hot Harry, he's hot!"), and Harry had been waiting for his since. He wasn't excited for Strictly itself, it was more finding out who his partner was. He was hoping he would get someone who was as blasé about the whole thing as he was. "Hey Harry!" The very heavily pregnant Ginny Weasley strode into the room, her husband following behind her. "Hey Ginny, Michael. How'd you get into my house?" Harry asked. "You gave a spare key to me when we were dating, and I forgot to give it back!" Ginny smiled. Usually, pregnancy made people grumpy. For Ginny, it was the opposite. She was the brightest, bubbliest person ever. Next to her, Michael stood. Ginny's happiness was clearly tiring him out. Dark circles were under his eyes, but he was smiling. Most people, including the media, had thought that Michael and Harry were enemies, after Harry dated Ginny, but they were completely wrong. Harry and Ginny were the best of friends, and had split amiably, with the mutual decision that they were better off friends. Harry and Michael had been on eggshells at the beginning of their relationship, with Harry wanting to make sure that Ginny was taken care of, but soon everything sweetened. Three years later with no break up, and here they were. "Seamus told me that you were doing Strictly. Harry, how could you not tell me. Strictly! You're doing Strictly! And you didn't tell me!" Ginny exploded suddenly. Harry had forgotten Ginny's love of Strictly. As she continued her rant, fuelled by crazy hormones, Michael smiled at Harry. "Hey mate, congrats. Gin made me come here. Sorry about surprising you with that!" "No problem!"Harry said. "How's the baby coming along?" At the last word, Ginny turned her head round to make eye contact with Michael. "The thing is..." Ginny started "We've just been to the doctors..." Michael continued "We're having twins!" The two screamed together. "Wow! Congrats!" Harry said, a little surprised by the screaming. "Do you know the genders yet?" "One boy, but we don't know the other one yet." Michael beamed. "Speaking of babies," Ginny started. "You need to make one. You have to date someone. Harry, you can't be single forever. I need to be a godmother!"  
"I think babies is taking it a bit too far, Gin. But really Harry, you don't enjoy life anymore. You don't go out, you don't have fun." Michael spoke.  
Michael was eight, though Harry was loathe to admit it. Harry missed waking up to kiss someone good morning. He missed passionate nights under the covers. Most of all, he missed love. And it was showing. The spark in his emerald eyes had gone, to be replaced by a dull glare. Even Ron, his obtuse roomate had noticed Actually, Harry thought, Ron hadn't been around for a couple of days, probably enjoying life with Hermione. It seemed like everyone in Harry's life was settling down apart from him. "Guys!" Hermione and Ron walked in, with perfect timing to Harry's thoughts. "Mione, Ron! Good to see you!" Michael said. "Glad to see you finally got your act together, O idiot brother of mine." Ginny smirked. Harry looked down, feeling a bit odd with this family reunion. He realised he was still holding the letter, wick held the news of his partner. He opened it slowly, greeted by the annoying blonde and the nice dark haired woman. He pulled the letter out, not sure whether to feel worried, nervous, or excited. "Harry, what you got there?" Michael asked, also feeling left out, and wanting to have a conversation.

  
"It's my letter, telling me who my partner is." Harry answered. He was a bit annoyed with Michael for ruining his moment, but he opened the letter up anyway. There, in large golden letters, surrounded by a giant glitter ball, "How corny can this show get?" Harry thought, was the name, the name of the person he'd be spending hopefully more than a month with. It was a new name, someone not already on the show, so Harry had no hopes of looking him up to see if he was hot like Seamus had done. For there, was the name

"Draco Malfoy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Tried to make it longer, but I thought this was a suitable ending xx


	3. Meeting The Pros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets some of the female pros, as well as someone who doesn't really like him, for some reason.  
> Sorry that this chapter is so much shorter!

Harry smiled nervously as he adjusted his tie. In just a few minutes, he would be live to the whole nation.  
He went into the make up room, where he could see Seamus being fussed over. As he moved closer, he could hear their conversation.  
"No, love! Your hair looks great! You'll be the one with the best hair today!" The hairdresser screeched happily.  
"But I don't want to be the the one with the best hair!" Seamus complained. "I want to be the one in the background that nobody notices!"  
The hairdresser, Mary, shook her head, realising that she would be stuck with the bad one. With her luck, Seamus would be the first one out, and Mary would be out of a job for nearly three months.  
She saw Harry come in, and plop himself down on the seat next to Seamus. She realised that he was Harry almost immediately after he started talking.  
"You'll pay, you bastard. You'll pay for what you did to my sister." She thought.

"Harry, have you met your partner yet? I haven't seen Dean." Seamus said. He yelped as Mary pulled his hair particularly sharply.  
"No celebrity is supposed to meet their partner until they have been officially paired by Miss Daley." Mary said, in the snootiest tone she could manage.  
"Well, good thing we're not celebrities!" Seamus laughed. Harry laughed too, but he was becoming more distant. Seamus privately wondered what Harry had done to make her so annoyed.  
"Hi! Are you one of the celebs here?" A bubbly voice said. Harry looked over to see not one, but three women. They were pros on the show, Harry knew, but he didn't know their names.  
"Yeah, I'm Seamus, and this is Harry." Seamus answered for them both.  
"Hi!" A different one said. "I'm Lavender, you just met Cho, and this is.."  
"I'm Luna" The other girl interrupted. "You know, you look like you've seen some nargles recently."  
"She means she thinks that you've kissed someone recently. Sorry about her, she believes in some pretty weird stuff." Cho said.  
"But Tess likes her enough to keep her on the show, so she's safe." Lavender continued.  
"Wait, what do you mean, Tess likes her?" Harry was about to ask, but was cut off by one of the stage crew. "5 minutes till we go live! 5 minutes till we are live! Places, everyone places!"  
Harry moved towards his place. The pros had done their dance, the VTs were being aired, and soon it would be time for him to go down the stairs, as one of this season's Strictly Stars.  
His thoughts were whirling. Who was Draco Malfoy? He hadn't been introduced to any of the male pros yet. What had Lavender meant when she said that Luna only stayed on the show because Tess liked her? And what grudge did Mary hold against him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the length, next one will definitely be longer xx


	4. I'm so sorry

I'm really sorry to all of you who have been reading, commenting and leaving kudos on this work.  
I haven't updated in a while, which you may know. The truth is, I'm not really sure what to write next. On the last chapter, I added in some details that were supposed to be mentioned in the next, and then I deleted one chapter, and my whole system went haywire.  
So, I've decided that I'm going to edit this and make the chapters longer, make Harry less OOC, and generally make this better.  
I'm not sure how long this will take, but it should be quick.  
Again, my sincere apologies for this.

Ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed, chapters should be updated every week xx  
> Next chapter will be longer, this was a warm-up!


End file.
